RPC Stories
by BraveryPlays
Summary: Welcome! Here, I will write and post stories about fictional characters that I made up. I will separate each character into two parts. You will be allowed to use the characters for anything, BUT you MUST ask me and you MUST give me credit. Got it? Start reading.
1. Ralacha

**This story is about an elf named Ralacha(really stupid i know). She lives in a small village outside the empire of orcs attempting to take their land. The Elf kingdom and the Orc kingdom are at war with each other, having battles that can last years. When Ralacha's kingdom is attacked, she is captured and taken as a slave. Enough said. Start reading.**

I remember when my baby brother was born. I was about 70 at the time. I've been waiting for a few years for the child to be ready. But there was a price. Because the resources at the infirmary here in the outsides of the kingdom are so stale, we must rush by foot, or horseback to the nearest kingdom to give birth. The journey takes weeks, so we start traveling when she starts to get headaches and stomach cramps.

"Dad, how much longer? I'm getting tired."

"We're almost there. Let's stay here." We walk into an INN, which at the time, was a tourist attraction. It was one of the only buildings that have stayed standing ever since the war began. My father steps up to the clerk.

"Excuse me, we would like to rent an overnight room."

The clerk responds with glum, "I'm sorry sir. No rooms are available."

Immediately my mother steps up and says, "Please sir, I'm pregnant. We are so close to the Malakan kingdom."

With a seared look in his eyes, he says, "Fine. There's a room down the hallway. It has a green poster on it. That's my room."

With much delight, my mother says, "Thank you so much."

The clerk smiles and my dad hands him some florins. We start walking down the halls. When we get to the green poster, we open the door, put our stuff down, and rest peacefully.

The next morning, I wake up to the smell of smoke. Down the hall, I hear yelling and cries of pain.

"The orcs are here!" Someone yells. "The orcs are here!"

I quickly grab my bag and start running down the halls. My parents have disappeared. I was blinded. Everything was so sudden. I hear an Orc commander around the corner.

"Find them! Kill them all!"

With that command a squadron of Orc soldiers run down the hall. I threw myself into another room so I don't get spotted. When the coast is clear, I start running. Eventually I make it outside. When I turn, I see the sight of fire. The building's on fire!

"Ralacha!" I turn to see my mother, seared and covered in ash. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's dad?"

"He's over here. Come on!" My pregnant mother grabs my hand and starts running. Once we're away from the area, we meet up with my father, surrounded by other survivors. They all start talking.

"What are we going to do? We can't just stay here!"

"We have to make it into the Madnagar kingdom."

"What? that's miles away!"

"We have no choice. Besides, we have a pregnant woman with us." Everyone looks at me and my mother.

"Fine, let's go."

These last few days have been rough. Without any resources, we don't have any choice but to keep going. Some already died off because of the lack of food. Everything has been given to my mother, because she has a young child almost ready to come out. Then we see the gates.

It extends higher than the all the elk trees in our village. The gates, made of solid Palm wood, stand firm, well guarded. A troop of soldiers walk to us, all ordered and clean. When they identify us as allies, they signal a guard at the top of the wall. The gates lower over the water, clearing us a way to get through. We walk on to the old wood, cross the bleak river, and I can see the towers higher than the tallest oak trees we have, townspeople in clean and higher quality clothes then the rags I'm wearing right now. When I turn around, I can see that the guards already left and went back to their business. As soon as the gates close, all the people in the group go their separate ways, leaving just me, my dad and my mom to explore. My father takes my hand and leads me down the street. Nightfall is coming soon. He leads me to a hotel, pays for a room, and as soon as we enter the room, I pass out.

"Move it! Move it!"

My father's screams wake me up. I'm buckling on his back.

"Help! She needs help!"

I can see my mom struggling to move. She's ready to blow. I shake awake and immediately jump off my dad's back. Everything there from that point was just a blur. All I can remember is a large group of soldiers coming down the street with a cart. They pick my mother up, place her in the cart, throw me on, and ride on into the infirmary.

"It's a boy!" The doctor lets me in, and I rush in, and I see my mother and my father, tendering over a small body.

"What is it's name?"

My mother says, "Xylus."

"Say hello to your new brother, Ralacha."

I walk slowly over to where my mother is lying, and I take a peek to see a small and frail body, wrapped in some linen cloth. He's almost as small as a tree fern. That day, my life was complete. I wish I can feel that sensation again.

"Back to work!" And I get slapped on the back. I suddenly snap out of my daydream and I continue mining. Few weeks after my brother was born, orcs attacked my village. They pillaged it, capturing as many elves as possible. I was one of them. The survivors, including my parents and Xylus, I hope, were able to escape. I couldn't. I was in school when they attacked. They surrounded the school, taking my friends and my teacher captive.

From what I could make out, one of them said,"Tie them up and throw them in the carts." They then start tying our hands up in thick ropes. When he sees me, he says, "Put this one in cart 7." They suddenly get me on my feet, take me to the carts, throws me in, and closes the doors shut. From there on, everything I was and will be was taken from me. The cart was buckling hard when I woke. I must have passed out. When the cart stops and they yank me out, I can tell that we are in the heart of the closest Orc kingdom. We were chained up in metal collars and forced to walk down the road so we can be presented to slave owners and be sold to strangers. Behind me, a girl whispers, "Why does this happen to me?

I say, "It happens to all of us. I really want to go home too."

She doesn't talk back, and we both continue down the road. The orcs around us were shouting at us, insulting us for being weak. We reach the market, where we are presented before the king.

"Fellow people of the kingdom! Hear me!"

There are large roars of triumph in the crowds. I drown them out and listen to the king.

"Our kingdom has once again triumphed with another victory against those little misfits. We have captured the survivors of this attack, who have probably learned their lesson. Rejoice, for we will win the side of the Great War!"

Another large shout. As the people mellow down, the guards pull me up and lead me to the marketplace.

It was very busy, not like the markets we have. I shrivel up so I can get through the large masses of people, where I am lead to my fate. We were placed on a podium, where a market orc presents us and let's the orcs bid for us.

"Ladies and gentle orcs, let us begin the bidding! Let's start with the tall one!"

A few spaces down, there is a tall man, pretty strong I guess, secured in bindings. The bidding starts, with a low price of 15 shalines. His bidding is short. An orc with a nose piercing won him for 45 shalines. It goes on and on, until the orc gets to me.

"How much for this one? She seems like a beauty. Starts at 39 shalines!"

Whoa. I didn't know I was that pretty. They start shouting their prices.

"40 shalines! 45 shalines! 50 shalines!"

The bids stop when a tall, lanky man, yells out, "A whole chrysalis!"

"Sold to the man in black!"

That's it. My life stolen and bought. My entire future placed in some stranger's hand. After he pays the chrysalis, he takes my chains and drags me along with him. Obviously he won't be the friendly type.

His slave camp is located near the mountains. When we get there, he feeds me, gives me a place to sleep, and says that we start mining tomorrow. The bread was stale, bitter water coming with it. Ever since, my days have been a total hell. I continue mining, my pickaxe banging against the cold stone. Around me, there are other elves mining for stone, coal, and occasionally, iron. The more you mine, the higher chance you have of getting a break. It's dusty. Cold. They barely give us any decent work clothes. My parents used to call me their "ugly fashionista," which I always took into insult. It really meant that i was not prettier nor uglier than the other kids. Now, I'm just ugly. I keep to myself, not talking to anyone. I hear people talking about how I need someone, about how I am so young. When you're an elf, you can live to be several thousand years, so being 70, I'm no taller than 5 feet. The dust thickens in the cave. I start growing more dizzy. I want to take a break, but I have enough scars on my back. Nightfall comes soon. If I hold in a little more, I could actually get something to eat. But if we don't have enough resources, the master will whip us all and reduce our feed to a small loaf. I don't want to face another night almost starving to death. I work harder, desperate to make him happy. My pickaxe causes little marks on the rock. I strike as hard as I can and strangely enough, I find iron. I pick off the iron, throw into my cart, right before the night bell indicates us back up to the surface. Now, we have to push our heavy carts up the cave, against the rough surface. As the whistles tweet, we start pushing the carts. Doing this many times, i know the methods on how to get the carts up to the top easily. When we get there, the orc officers check our carts for the things we mined. when they get to my cart and they spot the iron, they motion my master over. When he sees the iron, he says, "good job," and moves on. At least I'll be able to get more food.

Every day, it's the same thing. Wake up, mine, eat, sleep. That's all I do. I learned to accept.

Until the night of the full moon.


	2. The Shadows

**So these little origin stories don't always have to be about one person. Today, this little origin story is about the shadows, a small organization that "does what is supposed to be done," meaning they will do anything, including murder, to get their achievement. I will be focusing on a specific member in the group and his experiences as a shadow. I just hope I get more popular by the time I'm finished with this story...**

My footsteps echo as I step on the cold pavement. We all move slowly, silently, and equally. When I signed up to be a shadow, or forced to be, they trained me "slowly but surely," they say. Today, we will be doing an execution of a young elf that was accused a witch. The courts prove her innocent, but you can't take chances. The vacant halls are filled with cobwebs, spiders, and other stuff i can't say, but we just pass them and we enter the echoing chamber. In a lace dress, there is a girl laying down on the table, hands folded, resting peacefully. To her right, there are some peasants tied up with bags over their heads.

"Wake the victim!" The ceremony has begun.

Some of the shadows advance and make her drink a vial of green liquid. they lift her up and bring her up to her feet.

She wakes.

The tallest shadow steps forward and takes her hand.

"Do not worry. You are safe."

The tall elf girl looks around the room, confused with what is happening.

Wake the witnesses!" He yells, and more shadows advance to reveal 3 people. A mother, a father, and a little boy.

"Are you the family of this young woman?"

Without hesitation, the mother says "yes."

"Good. We may proceed."

The little boy tries to ask her mother and father about what is happening, but the shadows give him a slap on the back to shut him up. He silences, and slumps against his mother's back.

"If we may. Today we will celebrate the passing of this young woman. As we all know, she was accused of being a witch."

We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Good. Of course she was proved innocent. But we do not believe this proclaim."

The family all gasp in horror.

"Yes. Today, we will show her mercy, and let her pass on to a new world."

The father yells in a burst of outrage. "So you're just gonna take our daughter?!" He starts to move into a fighting position, but shadows pin him down and they use a special technique to temporarily paralyze him. He falls to the ground in one move.

"Yes. Even though the world doesn't know it, she is a witch, and therefore must be punished."

The elf breaks free and tries to tackle the elder shadow, but I come up from behind and I inject the paralysis into her neck. It will paralyze her by slowing her heart rate. Soon she is sound asleep.

"If we may."

The shadows, including me, light up the candles that surround the table, where the young elf lies, asleep, helpless. As soon as the candles are lit, they drag the family to their feet and place them in between the candles.

"What are you going to do to us?"

"We are going to do what's right. Rhalabus Kanoral…"

We all start chanting the sacrificial ritual in the sacred language that has died long ago.

_"Oh holy father. We give to you this being of your creation. _ _She has been sinned by those of the earth, so we ask you to take her into your arms and purify her, like you do with all spirits. Let her be in peace as a being of pure energy in your afterlife, and let the family know that they have all of our condolences. Turn their souls into angels of pure peace, and let them live beyond what the common population believes him."_

The candle wax starts to melt with great speed, pretty soon relinquishing the fire. But they keep rising, higher and higher, until they reach the top of the chamber. It swells over the sleeping body, almost touching her, taking her to the afterlife. But the family has to say their confessions first. As the candles shine brightly around the room, the mother says her confession.

"My beautiful daughter, you were the greatest thing that has been blessed on me. From the day you were born, I always wanted to hold on to you, to never let you go. But as you grew, I realized that I won't have you forever. But when your brother came by, he was also a blessing, to you and this family. I will always love you, even if I die with you."

"Good. Next confession."

The father goes next.

"When I first met your mother, she was my only angel I would worship. But when she announced that she was gonna have you, I doubted her decision. I always wanted it to be the two of us, living a simple life together. You broke the simplicity, and because of that, I wouldn't be here as I speak. I love you sweetkins."

The little boy seemed constipated, confused. But we can't move on until he reveals everything he knows about his sister.

"Well, I don't know where to start. I never got to know you when I was a baby, a small infant. But in the short amount of time we had together, I'd come to love you as a friend and a sister. Always remember that."

"Now we can proceed."

Everyone continues chanting. Surrounding me, there are figures watching me. Looking at every movement I do. Probably just an illusion. visions start to dance in the fire. I can make out a small village, a dirt road, a burning building, and an auction for slaves. At one point, she is in a slave camp being rescued by lean figures with robes. Almost like us.

As the ritual gets to a close, the fire starts to consume her, eat at her skin like it's some animal as the little boy watches, death in his little eyes. Finally, the fire encircles the family, rising up, until the fire dies out, and only the shadows are left.

We have completed the ritual.

The elder shadow walks away from the table, seared with ash, and makes his way out of the chamber, and into the silent corridor. The other shadows start to scrape the remains of the girl and her family into large clay pots, to be displayed in the hall of sacrifice. My job here is done. I back away from the shadows scraping the table and the floor around it and make my way down to my resting corridor. Once I am in the room, I close the door and take off my robe. It is a very deep shade of black with gold linings. The fabric is very soft, warm, and fireproof. I hang it on a hook that I installed and sit on the fabric I call a bed. Under my robe, all I really have is a loose shirt and shorts. Both white, ironically. I look around my vacant room, filled with space, endless possibilities for paintings, decorations, windows, and other stuff, but it is against the rule. We're not even allowed to look at our own reflection. We were always taught that every pure angel can't see the purest of light, and every pure demon can't be see the blackest darkness. We are what separates the light to the dark. We bring hope to a lost town. We bring honesty to a dishonest household. We make sure the angels don't fight over power. But I would always wonder: what would happen to me if I gave up life as a shadow? Will I be punished, or will they let me go? Never got to see the outside world though. I was raised here from a young child. I'm only a worshipper. I'm not a scout, a shadow that gathers information from the surface so we can fix the situation at hand.

So that's all I do. Wear a robe, pray in a foreign language, heal what has been broken. Being lucky to not be the sacrifice, I watch hundreds of innocent lives taken by the hands of the shadows. But enough of that. Today, I have to discuss important matters with a deadly assassin and convince him to take up the job. I enter another empty chamber, but it is much smaller than the chamber of sacrifice. There is a young man sitting on a chair, with a robe behind his back. Behind him, there are shadows standing holding his possessions. Not much. Only a sword, some shurikens, and a small handbag. I sit in front, suitcase in hand.

"So , I heard you are famous for your assassinations, hence the name Silent Shadow. I have a task for you."

"What is it? Make the case interesting. I don't have all day."

I slide him a file.

"This has all the information you need."

I inform him about king Roarcher and what he has to do.

"Take this."

A ragged figure appears behind me beholds me a tattered brown suitcase. The items inside the case vary on what the task is. I slide it across the table, where he takes the case and examines the inside materials.

"In the case, it has everything you need to make this a successful murder."

I stand up and leave the chamber, leaving just him a and the shadows. Now, I will need to report to the elder shadow about our little ritual. I meet him a little dungeon, candles at every window. He motions me to kneel down, in his presence.

"How did the convincing go?"

I respond without any hesitation, "It was successful, elder shadow.."

"Good. Now, I must talk to you about something."

"What is your problem, elder shadow?"

"12 hours ago, you stepped out of your work line and you slightly disrupted the sacrificial ritual."

"My apologies, elder shadow."

"Now, my child, what do we say to all recruits?"

"Shadows are a reflection of yourself of another world. If you disturb the shadow, your spirit will also be disturbed. The purity of light is what creates a shadow. God has placed you on the Earth to purify the shadows of the damned and send them up as angels. Never step out of line, for you might disturb the form of your shadow."

"Good. What you did caused an anomaly, putting you at risk at exposure of Hades. Hades consumes the evil in your shadow, keeping you safe from harms way."

"I understand, elder shadow."

"Good. Now, I will give you a single warning. Never step out of line, or you make take your own soul. Our job is to sacrifice the soldiers of Hell, and turn them into defenders of Heaven. But we do not sacrifice ourselves, for we are the purifiers."

"Yes, elder shadow."

"You are now dismissed, my child."

I nod my head and leave in silence.

As I walk down the corridor, I start to take more things into question, like who I am or if I'm even human. You never see your own reflection, and the other shadows all have their faces masked up by the hoods. The closest I've ever been to the outside was when I had to escort a group of newly promoted scouts who have not seen the gates that separates the light from the darkness. I transition over to the side and I pull a lever that pulls down the gate. The chains squeak and croak as the gates lower and the light starts creeping light was blinding, horrible to look at. I don't know how the common folk can live with that. As they walk up the steps, I start to see their faces. One of them was an old man with gray hair and long wrinkles. The other man was a tall blonde. The third one was a little girl with long black hair. When they enter the common world, I pull the lever down to close the gates, never to be seen by the eyes of a common shadow again. Almost like heaven. Only god lets the pure in, and banishes the broken to the depths of hell. Before I return to my chamber, I visit the hall of records, where they keep all historical findings. Bones, books, ashes, anything. I pass the ashes of the girl we burned and head straight for the library. The shelves look untouched for years. No one really goes down here. I pick out a book that reads "The Deepest Fears of Human Society." I take out the book and I start reading, which I am grateful that I can do.

"_The human society has always been afraid to face their fears. Death, heights, darkness, and more. Many have confessed that they fear man itself. Fear that man's own creation will destroy all that we have. Others have said that they are afraid of death, that they have no idea what happens to you when you give up your life, naturally or forced. But the most common fear is darkness. The fear of calling to your parents, saying that there is a monster is under your bed or in your closet."_

The elder shadow always said that The commons don't believe in fear, of darkness. I continue reading.

"_They always cry, confused with what is happening. But fear can't just appear out of nowhere. Fear is made by man. Fear is a vision made by humans, all they ever hated or despised into one bad nightmare. It has existed for generations, from mind to another. it cannot be extinguished. It cannot be sealed. It shall be a primary source of nightmare fuel. So be warned. You cannot control your fear. It will control you."_

That small paragraph is enough to chill me a little bit. I close the book and put it back in the shelf. I leave the hall of records and walk to the city hall where we are having our official meeting to discuss classified information. I line up with other men and women in robes as we circle around the elder shadow, who is standing on a pedestal in the middle of the hall. We all crouch on our knees and we all pray in unison to the elder.

"My children. Arise!"

We all rise at the same time, almost like we are the same person.

"Do we all know why we are here?"

"Yes, elder shadow," we all say.

"Good. Now, there will be changes in how we do things. Our identities are being revealed to the outside world. We need to make some decisions."

He motions us to sit, and we all kneel and sit on two legs.

"We need to vote. Now, who wants to change their position? Answer truly."

A few shadows, including me, all rise.

"Be warned, my children. You cannot turn back. Make your final choice now."

We all keep standing.

"If you want to transition to the inner circles of the organization, please rise up."

The inner circles is the core of the shadows. In the circles, your quarters are relocated, your rank is moved up, and you get regular meetings with the elder shadow daily. But it comes as a cost. To enter the circles, you must go through a series of tests, both physical and mental, to see if you are worthy of the power, and if you have the strength to thrive within the circle. Very few stand. I can only make out the small lean figures walking over to another part of the room. I let them continue their choosing, and I try to remember my first lesson in training. But the early bird doesn't always get the worm.


End file.
